


What’s past is past

by Imnotweirdjustwriting



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Canon Era, M/M, Minor Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 02:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13537584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imnotweirdjustwriting/pseuds/Imnotweirdjustwriting
Summary: Jack finally sees Crutchie after the Refuge





	What’s past is past

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Taylor Swift’s Begin Again

The very first thing Jack felt when he saw Crutchie after the strike was overwhelming relief. So much so that he could barely hold it together. He was sure if anyone looked too closely they could see the way his knees were practically knocking, see the tears that pricked at the corners of his eyes, see how badly his hands were shaking. It took every bit of his willpower not to run to Crutchie.

  
He did, the moment no one was no longer paying attention to him. He ran and he pulled him into his arms and hugged him like he never had to let go. Crutchie hugged him back just as tightly, muttering his name again and again as he held onto Jack.

  
“I thought you were gone,” Jack managed, his voice thick with impeding tears.

  
Crutchie’s hands tightened on the back of his shirt. “I won’t ever leave you.”

  
Jack let him go abruptly, breathing a little hard. “The others are gonna notice,” he said as an answer to Crutchie’s hurt look.

  
Crutchie nodded but didn’t say anything.

Jack forced himself to finish the day, keeping Crutchie in his sights but not touching him. Not touching him, even though he wanted nothing more than to hold Crutchie tightly in his arms and never ever let him go ever again.

  
The day finally dragged itself to an end, the newsies trickling back to the lodging house in pairs or larger groups, most giddy with the end of the strike.

  
Jack lingered outside till he was sure almost all of his newsies were back before he went in. He knew he should stay and make sure everyone got to bed for the early morning, but he only scanned the room for Crutchie.

  
He found him quickly talking to Race and made his way over, taking his hand and pulling him to the window to the fire escape.

  
Crutchie understood what Jack wanted and climbed out the window, years of practice making the whole process smooth.

  
Jack followed Crutchie up to the roof, pausing in front of him. Jack’s heart ached as he surveyed Crutchie’s face and body. There was a fading bruise on his cheek but other than that Jack couldn’t see any injuries. He knew that didn’t mean that Crutchie had gotten out unharmed.

  
“Jack,” Crutchie said, the word barely a breath.

  
Jack stepped forward, his arms sliding around Crutchie’s waist. He kissed him as gently as he could, fighting every instinct that told him to hold him tighter, his him harder.

  
Crutchie’s hands fisted in Jack’s shirt, holding him close as he kissed him. Jack could already feel the desperation they were both trying to hide.

  
“I missed you-“ Jack managed, practically gasping the words into Crutchie’s mouth.

  
“I’m here, you got me back,” Crutchie whispered.

  
His hands fumbled at the buttons of Jack’s shirt, eager to have more of him. Jack stayed still as Crutchie pushed his shirt down his arms. Crutchie kissed his bare chest, just over his heart, his lips warm and everything familiar and safe.

  
Jack tilted his chin up for another kiss, needing to be close to him. Crutchie’s hands explored his bare chest slowly, refamiliarizing himself with everything he’d known before the refuge.

  
Jack pulled back for a moment, looking at Crutchie. His eyes were wide and focused entirely on Jack, his hair lit with the moonlight. Jack didn’t let himself linger on the darkness that brushed across his cheek, just kissed him once more before moving to his shirt.

  
“Can I-?” He asked, more hesitant than he would have been... before.

  
Crutchie faltered for a second but nodded. Jack pulled his shirt off nimbly, pausing as he looked at Crutchie’s chest. Something terrible and dark rolled in his stomach.

  
“Crutchie-“ he managed, choked. He spread his palm flat on Crutchie’s chest, covering the bruises and scrapes and mess that the refuge had made on his chest. “I’m so sorry.”

  
Crutchie laid his hand over Jack’s. “It’s not your fault.”

  
Jack laughed, though it was closer to a sob. “Not my fault?” He gestured to the awful marks across Crutchie’s chest. “How is this not my fault?”

  
“Jack, you didn’t know-“

  
Jack cut him off. “Didn’t know? Of course I knew. I know every single awful thing that happens in that refuge and I _let them take you_.” He felt a tear trace a hot path down his face and he wiped at it angrily. “How are you even with me right now?”

  
Crutchie held tightly to Jack’s hand, looking him in the eye. “I don’t ever want to be without you again. I’m with you now and that’s all I want to be. I love you, Jack Kelly, whether you want me to or not.”

  
Jack’s breath hitched. He clung to Crutchie’s hand like a lifeline, keeping him close. “I love you too.”

  
Crutchie surged towards him, capturing his lips in a kiss that said everything they couldn’t say out loud. Jack held onto Crutchie, a reminder to himself that he was real. Crutchie was back and he was with Jack and Jack was never ever going to let him go again.

  
“I love you,” Jack said against his lips. “I love you, I love you so much.”

  
Crutchie was smiling, kissing him softly. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> WoAHHHHH IM POSTING!?????? Sorry schools been heLL. But Jackcrutchie. Expect too much of that.


End file.
